Yu-Gi-Oh! Series Đầu - Tập 002
"Đấu thủ Gian Ma - Cái Bẫy Địa Ngục" is the second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime. It first aired in Japan on April 11, 1998. It is based on Duel 4 of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. A convict believed to be Tetsu Tasaki escapes from prison, leaving the city in a panic. Yugi Muto and his friends notice Anzu Mazaki has been behaving strange lately. Investigation causes them to get involved with the police search for the convict. Tóm tắt Sugoroku is impressed that Yugi has solved the Millennium Puzzle. He tells Yugi that since it was discovered this century, no one had been able to solve it. Sugoroku places his hand on Yugi's forehead and asks him if he suddenly feels smarter or stronger. Yugi replies, "No, why?" Sugoroku reminds him that the glyphs on the puzzle's box say "Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power." Yugi excitedly says that's right, his wish came true, and that he had made friends. Sugoroku ponders, thinking that can't be the dark knowledge and power. At Domino City Jail, an escape is reported. The escapee, Jiro the Jorogumo escapes while disguised as Tetsu Tasaki by attacking a guard. He slips past the police, now disguised in one of the uniforms. He makes his escape in a squad car, where he listens to the police reports, which are stating Tetsu Tasaki, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog, is the one who escaped. After class ends, Jonouchi calls Yugi over and asks where they should go on the way home. Yugi suggests Burger World, since he has good reports of the place. Honda appears before the two boys and reminds them that stopping on the way home is against school rules. Miho Nosaka rushes over saying that she'd like to go to Burger World. Hearing Miho, Honda quickly changes his mind. Anzu tries to discourage them, saying that the place is terrible, people started getting sick the day it opened and they absolutely cannot go there. She then reminds them what the teacher said about an escaped convict on the loose, so they should probably go straight home. Miho gets anxious, and tells Jonouchi that they say the convict has a gun. Anzu slips out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief. Jonouchi and Yugi remark that Anzu has been acting strange lately, noting that she hasn't walked home with them recently. Jonouchi wonders if she is going on enjo kōsai. Miho starts to worry about Anzu and decides to follow her home. The real Tetsu Tasaki cracks open a safe at Ushijima Finance. He is surprised to find it already empty. Later at a restaurant, Tasaki hears on Morning Asa that a number of banks have been robbed, with the robber making off with 30 million yen and that dental work has indicated it to be the recently escaped Tatsu Tasaki. Jonouchi talks about a game that's so difficult, he hasn't even been able to complete the first level. He tells the others they should try it. Miho and Anzu make a vague excuse and leave. Jonouchi comments that Miho has become Anzu's fellow date for hire. Honda scolds Jonouchi and Yugi reproach Jonouchi. Jonouchi calls them naive and points out that Anzu could afford an expensive lunch earlier, so she must be making money. Honda is shocked and wonders if it's possible Miho could be doing such a thing. He follows the girls, hoping to save Miho. Tasaki steals a necklace he believes was once worn by Marie Antoinette. While driving he hears on the car radio that the stolen necklace was an imitation. There were also thirty jewels missing, and the suspect is again Tetsu Tasaki. Jonouchi invites Honda to come play basketball. Honda says he's busy and leaves with the girls. Yugi asks Jonouchi if he's going to say Honda is also going on enjo kōsai. Jonouchi considers that Honda might be seeing a rich lady. They follow Honda and the girls' trail to Burger World. As they enter Anzu, Miho and Honda, in Burger World uniforms, meet them at the door and begin to welcome them. Jonouchi reminds Honda that having a part time job is against school rules and Honda's the one who always insists on the rules. Honda says that he needed the job. Another worker at the restaurant calls over to them, telling them to bring the customers to their seats. As Jonouchi and Yugi wait at their seats, Yugi is concerned that coming here has embarrassed the others. Jonouchi says that it serves them right for keeping this a secret. Meanwhile Jiro approaches the restaurant with a detective believing him to be Tetsu Tasaki searching for him. Anzu serves the boys their burgers. After placing the tray in front of them, she squirts ketchup onto the burgers, writing "I won't forgive you if you blab". She tells them she's saving money so that she can study dance in New York after she graduates. They assure her they won't laugh or tell. Jonouchi grumbles about having to pay for burgers drowned in ketchup, but Anzu says that they're on her. The detective enters the restaurant and informs the staff that the escaped convict might be in this restaurant. Yugi and Jonouchi come over to see what's happening. The detective shows them a picture of Tetsu Tasaki, but also points out that the convict is a master of disguise and it's rare to see him out of disguise. The detective tells them that after stealing the jewels, the convict struggled with a guard, so he may have a mark on his right calf. Anzu directs their attention to a basket of toy cars, saying they can use them. They drop the basket, pretending it to be an accident, causing the cars to go all over the restaurant, under many tables. Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda go to gather up the cars, checking the customers legs as they search under the tables. The detective then tells the gang that the culprit has an allergic reaction to eggs. Anzu points out that they should be able to find him with no problem, since the hamburger buns all have egg in them. One of the customers overhears and begins to worry. The detective grabs and unmasks him, saying that he is under arrest. Anzu admits to lying about the egg. The criminal, Tetsu Tasaki, tackles the detective, knocking over a staff member. He notices a bruise on his calf and realizes this must be the man who was beating him to the crimes. He tears the back of the staff's uniform, revealing a large spider tattoo, exposing him as Jiro the Jorogumo. Jiro gets to his feet and grabs Tasaki's gun. He takes Anzu hostage, holding the gun to her head. Jiro explains that he had seen Tetsu Tasaki here before. He could recognize him even with his disguise and tell what places he was about to rob. He had committed the two robberies before Tetsu. Jiro tells everyone to get down. He blindfolds Anzu and sits the two of them down, keeping her at gunpoint. He orders Yugi to get him a drink and a smoke. Anzu tells him to stay back, but gets slapped for doing so. Upset by having one of his friends attacked, Yami Yugi comes out. Yugi brings the drink and cigarettes, plops himself into the seat across from Jiro, and says that he wants to play a game. Anzu is surprised, realizing the voice is too confident to be Yugi. Jiro accepts the challenge. Yugi explains that each player can only use one finger. Jiro chooses his trigger finger. Yugi picks his right thumb. Jiro starts to pour out his drink. Yugi explains that after the game starts, you can do whatever you like, even pull the trigger. Jiro laughs and prepares to pull the trigger, but Yugi lights the cigarette lighter, reminding Jiro his cigarette has yet to be lit. After lighting the cigarette, Yugi places the lighter on Jiro's hand, which is still pouring the alcohol. Jiro sees that if he moves the lighter will fall, setting him alight. Yugi gets up and takes Anzu with him. Jiro takes the lighter off his hand, grabs his gun, and points it at Yugi. But for breaking the rules Yugi inflicts a Penalty Game, making Jiro think he is on fire. uniforms.]] Anzu quits working at Burger World, explaining to Yugi that if she kept working she wouldn't have any time to spend with him. She wonders who the man who saved her was. Jonouchi calls the two of them over; a new Beef Bowl restaurant is opening today. As they enter the building they are greeted by Honda and Miho in the restaurant's uniforms. Miho explains that she needs new clothes and Honda vows that he'll fall as far as needed, as long as he gets to be with Miho. Dàn diễn viên Khác biệt với manga * Honda and Miho were not present in this story line in the manga. Jonouchi and Yugi followed Anzu home the first day. * Jiro was unnamed. He was referred to as prisoner number 777 and had 777 branded on his forehead. * Tetsu Tasaki did not appear in this story either and Jiro was not shown to have committed any of the crimes Tetsu was blamed for in the anime, apart from escaping the prison. * Jiro was not disguised as anyone. The main reason he went to the restaurant was to get a drink and cigarettes. He took Anzu hostage at the door. * The detective was not present. * Rather than cheat in the Game of Darkness, Jiro accidentally let his cigarette fall, setting himself alight. * The last scene with Jonouchi, Anzu and Yugi going to the Beef Bowl did not exist. Tham khảo